This invention relates to the detection of a fire condition within a residential building, the mapping of a pre-selected group of index, to a related database of pre-recorded voice-playback segments, the transmission, reception and monitoring of index data, and the reporting of the detection of a fire condition by output of a an audible fixed pattern alarm and followed by an index selected voice-playback message by each unit in the system.